


为了你

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, 路人罗 abo 生子 第一人称 我流清水 陪罗哥生孩子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 有孕检详细描写，可能会造成恐孕不适，请务必谨慎观看。
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	为了你

**Author's Note:**

> 有孕检详细描写，可能会造成恐孕不适，请务必谨慎观看。

我从没有想过会在自己的诊所被海贼袭击，更没有想过会被另一伙海贼救下。第一批海贼的鲜血还在地下流淌，我小心地看着对面的“救命恩人”，那是一个高瘦的男人，身后跟着几个船员，最惹眼的是那只北极熊，会直立行走，会说话，还会向人道歉。

在“救命恩人”开口说话前，我突然想起这伙眼熟的海贼是谁了，元王下七武海，刚刚和海贼同盟一起推翻了多弗朗明哥，在新世界闹得天翻地覆的大海贼，特拉法尔加•罗。我小声地吸了一口冷气，他为什么会到北海来？

“看来已经认出我来了嘛。”  
罗微笑了一下，却让我感受不到什么善意。  
“我救了你，对吧。”  
男人刻意压低了一点声音，低沉的磁性嗓音格外有信服力。  
“是的，十分感谢你救了我。”  
“那么，你要拿什么谢我呢？”  
“…钱吗？那个保险柜里有诊所今天的所有的收入，如果不够的话我还可以去银行取更多！”  
“不需要钱，我只需要你帮我一个忙。”

我看着这个男人金色的眼睛陷入恐慌，海贼会需要我帮什么忙？我只是个产科医生，做不来杀人放火的事。  
“我只擅长自己的专业，不知道需要我帮什么忙？”  
“专门接待男性omega，北海最优秀的产科医生，我需要的就是这个。”  
我震惊地看向眼前这个男人平坦的小腹，他就这样坦诚地坐在我对面，十分冷静地向我宣布，  
“是的，我怀孕了。所以我需要你跟我们一起航行直到我生产结束。”

我被这个重磅消息砸得头晕，也就是说我将要跟随一艘海贼船进行将近一年时间的航行，还要为一个赏金五亿的海贼接生。  
“你是最好的产科医生对吗？”  
罗注视着我的眼睛询问。  
“算不上最好，只是更擅长像你这种情况。”  
我干涩地回应了他一句，他此刻看起来更像是一只母兽，就像核检他的巢穴是否安全，食物是否充足那样，我同样算作一个必要条件被他评估审核，以待取用或是舍弃。  
“但你会为了救命恩人做到最好的对吗？”  
他一边用手指敲打桌子，一边对我这样说，男人刻有字母的手指格外引人注目，修剪圆润的指甲与桌面有节奏的碰撞出声，我艰难地把眼神从那里抽离，无论从什么角度上说我好像都无法拒绝这个男人，

“是的，为了你。”

我没有收拾太多私人物品，更多的都是以前诊疗时做的笔记和相关材料。他的船员们按照我列下的清单把需要的设备，器械和药品都装好。然后我就跟随着这伙海贼来到了他们的船上。那艘黄色的潜水艇看起来格外惹眼，通体由金属铸成，在太阳下泛着光，很是气派。

“我们的船怎么样？”  
其中一个带着虎鲸帽子的船员笑嘻嘻地向我询问，看起来是想要缓和一下我紧张的心情。  
“特别棒！和你们很配。”  
我点点头，积极地回应了他。上了潜水艇我倒突然觉得安心下来，如果不是他们及时赶到，我一定会死在第一批海贼的手里，罗救了我的命，我利用自己的专业知识照顾罗，这很公平。

潜水艇要比帆船平稳的多，在船舱里行走是我几乎感觉不到这是在海上。罗率先回了自己的卧室，船员们带着我前往自己的房间。我的卧室在船的最深处，一路走过来，我更加直观地感受到这艘潜水艇有多大。在我几乎要认全所有房间时，他们停了下来，告诉我面前这个就是我的房间。

“那个是船长的卧室。”  
企鹅帽子的那位指了指隔壁的房间，我点点头，住的近方便照顾孕夫，可以理解。  
“船长的妊娠反应很严重，他刚才脸色就不是很好看，你有什么办法吗？”  
“有什么具体症状吗？”我询问船员们。  
他们回忆了一下就开始你一言我一语地向我描述船长最近的身体状况，孕吐，食欲不振，易怒，情绪低落等等。  
“而且船长好像也瘦了，连衣服都宽松了。”  
“别担心，你们说的这些都是正常的生理反应。男性omega体质特殊，所以稍微过度一点也没关系。”  
我暂时只能这样安慰他们几句。

“你们船长的体检报告在哪？能给我看一下吗？”  
我得更进一步地了解罗的身体情况。  
几个人面面相觑，然后告诉我都在罗自己那里收着。我看向隔壁房间的门，船员们向我点了点头。  
我抬手敲门，询问罗我能否得到一份他的体检报告，但是里面没有应声，我只好再次敲门，  
“门没锁。”  
这时候罗有气无力的声音才从里面传出来，看来怀孕真的让他吃了不少苦头。船员们决定在外面等我，他们担心人太多会打扰船长，于是我独自推门走了进去。

船长的房间不算很大，一张床，一个衣柜，一套桌椅，一排书架，在窗户下面还铺着一块厚毛的地毯，那上面散落着几本书和一个小毛毯。罗正站在桌边喝水，他稍稍仰着头，能看见喉结随着吞咽滚动，卫生间的门半掩着，他应该是刚吐完出来。  
“妊娠反应很严重吗？”  
“在安全范围内。”  
罗把杯子放回桌面，回答了我的问题。

“我需要你孕前的体检报告和最近的一次。哦，对了，吃点酸的食物能有效缓解孕吐，比如梅干一类的东西。”  
“我讨厌梅干。”  
罗正在从书架上抽出他的体检报告，他把那叠整齐的纸放在桌子上，然后推向我，  
“拜托你了。”

虽然罗的妊娠反应有点严重，但是从体检报告上来看还没有什么太大的问题，确实是在安全范围内。现在是孕期的第十周，很快三个月的早孕阶段就要过去，这些令人烦躁的反应也将要结束。

我抬起头后发现罗站到了窗边，也许海景能缓解他的反胃。我忍不住打量起他的背影，男性omega生育的最大阻碍就是骨盆过窄，婴儿无法顺畅通过进而造成难产，所以大部分都需要剖腹产。但是罗显然不太一样，他足有191，一点也不像普通omega的体型，身材高大，骨架也会更宽阔。我盯着omega挺翘的臀部，试图目测他的骨盆宽度。

孕前期的体重降低让罗的身体更加单薄，尤其是腰部，在男人细瘦腰肢的衬托下，胯骨就显得宽了一点，在腰胯之间形成了一个微妙的色情弧度。罗放松地转换了一下身体的重心，变化成单手叉着腰的姿态，我满意地在心里肯定了自己的推测，那个弧度果然很适合手掌搭放。

根据过往的经验推算，罗的骨盆开度至少会有8.5，只要孩子体型正常应该就足够顺产。不过产前还是需要更进一步的内检，那就是以后的事了。  
“有什么问题吗？”  
罗终于转过身对上了我的视线，  
“没有什么大问题，只是稍微缺一点营养素，补充剂可以解决。”

我把罗的体检报告放回桌面，我忍不住再次看向omega的腰胯。作为产科医生看到这样合适的身体实在是难掩喜悦之情，我还是没忍住夸奖了一句，  
“你的骨盆宽度很好，能够顺产的几率特别大，只要孕期控制好孩子的体重，生产应该没什么大问题。”  
显然罗也是第一次收到这样的夸赞，男人面色古怪地点头，我忍耐住想要拍他肩膀的冲动，接下来要适应的事情还有很多呢。

我就这样在潜水艇上住了下来。为了避免海军的过多关注，我们的航行十分小心，只有需要补充必要物资的时候才会小心地停靠在某个岛边，剩下的时间就都在大海上飘荡。在相处中我与红心团逐渐熟悉起来，不同于想象中凶神恶煞的海贼，他们更像是一群离经叛道的青年人，怀揣着对船长的敬爱一起在大海上冒险。而最初的那份救命之恩也在这样的相处之中越发深刻起来，我也更加仔细地照顾罗和他的孩子。

现在罗已经顺利度过了早孕阶段，孩子的成长状况也十分健康。早孕反应结束后omega就好受很多，食量也变大了。船上的厨师连做饭时都哼着小曲，难得他们的船长吃的这样多，简直像是对厨师们手艺的无声表扬，而投喂船长孩子的乐趣显然也是他们好心情的重要来源。

不过嗜睡的情况出现了，困倦感时刻萦绕着罗，一天中的大部分时间他都把自己藏在卧室里，好像连眼下的黑眼圈都浅淡了一点似的。在这样的生活中，罗不但把之前流失的体重补回来了，甚至还胖了一些。不止小腹已经能看到明显的弧度，牛仔裤的大腿处看起来也稍有些紧绷。

“平时最好穿宽松一点的裤子，罗。”  
我忍不住在吃饭时出声提醒。男人一边吃着饭团一边点头示意自己知道了。他的脸颊被饭团撑得圆鼓鼓的，看起来就像是一只囤食的松鼠，梅干饭团就像坏了的松果一样被他无情地推到一边，他对梅干还真是深恶痛绝啊。

我把另一盘绿叶蔬菜推到罗的面前，  
“你需要叶酸，不能全都依赖补充剂。”  
罗咀嚼饭团的动作停止了一下，他嫌弃地看了一样那盘寡淡的青菜，却还是接了过来，看来青菜要比梅干讨他喜欢一些。  
很少能瞧见罗这么有食欲的样子，连我都被带着多吃了一点。omega和他的孩子看起来都很健康，这可真是太好了。

作为剑士，罗每天都有一定的修行时间，孕期也需要适度的运动，所以下午茶之后罗通常都待在修行室中，随着孩子重量的增加，他的修行都需要我在一边照看，以防止出现意外。  
剑士的修行格外枯燥乏味，劈，刺，砍，削，最基础的剑术动作，数年如一日的重复练习。

罗赤裸着上半身，汗珠蜿蜒着流过身上的刺身，修长的妖刀在他手中如臂指使，肌肉随着动作起伏，每一次动作刀尖从上到下划过的弧度都保持一致。起始与终点的位置保持不变，男人手臂稳定得像是机器，即使已经汗流浃背也看不出一丝颤抖。

略微凸起的小腹被紧实地腹肌包裹着，通过体检数据来看，这样强度的日常训练不会对罗和孩子有什么影响，毕竟他从年少时就一直坚持这些训练，而且他的身体也足够健康。这样没有观赏性的训练确实乏味，但我依旧要小心观察罗的身体情况，时不时向他确认身体状况。

他的回答也是检测标准之一，能和我进行对话就意味着强度是合适的。直到他的喘息声让他无法回应我的询问时，今天的训练就算到此结束。男人把妖刀归鞘，然后就缓慢地走到我旁边，我把软垫和毛巾递给他，看他坐在软垫上擦拭汗水。

热气从男人的皮肤上腾起，肌肉依旧有些紧绷，隆起的小腹和漂亮的肌肉线条莫名和谐，新的生命让罗锋利的纹身线条都看起来柔和不少。我瞧着他矛盾的美丽躯体，禁不住感叹男性omega可真是造物主的恩赐。

罗一边喝着补充能量的饮品，一边放松自己紧张的肌肉，  
“需要帮你拉伸吗？”  
我向男人询问，运动后的拉伸一样必不可少，但是怀孕的omega自己拉伸有些困难，尤其是在精疲力尽的修行以后。罗点点头，没有拒绝我的好意，在呼吸平复下来后男人就回到了修行室的中央。

我要做的并不多，只是在他拉伸时在旁边做好保护。罗身体的柔韧性好得惊人，那些高难度的瑜伽动作他做起来也十分顺滑，就连普通的猫式也做得格外舒展性感，而我的辅助只是在中途偶尔充当他的支撑点。比如在一些平衡动作中罗会握住我的手，把身体的部分重量压在我们交握的手掌上。

他的掌心稍微出了一点汗，却并不会让人觉得不适，通过紧贴的手掌能感受他肌肉的颤抖，他气息不稳的呼吸声响在耳边，稍微偏头就能看见男人汗湿的侧脸，水迹顺着额头划过薄薄的眼皮，眼睫因为汗水带来的刺痛而颤动，看起来像是一只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，我伸出手指去捉那只蝶，指腹压着翅膀擦过，抹去他眼上的汗水。

下一次支撑需要扶着他的腰，沾着汗水的温热皮肤贴着掌心，腰部坚韧的肌肉在手掌下起伏。我的指尖能够碰到他隆起的小腹，仿佛能够触碰到胎儿的脉搏，它和这个omega一起共享这具身体。

最后是腿部拉伸，弹性的布料包裹着罗的腿，大腿前侧的肌肉收缩再伸展，弓步让他的腿看起来更加修长，还有小腿流畅的肌肉线条。他不再需要我的辅助，我站在稍远处看着他，看着这具性感的，强悍的，武士刀一样的漂亮躯体。他翻过身坐在地下，那个小生命就坠在他怀里，这样的漂亮躯体还能够孕育生命，这可真是让人着迷。

我曾经接待过许多孕夫，他们时常到我的诊所做孕检，最后的生产也由我陪伴，其中的一些人甚至和我成为了朋友。但是像这样具体地，完整地参与一个omega的孕期生活对我来说却还是第一次。这种微妙的新奇感与我对罗的感激之情混杂在一起，让我想起了第一个愿意信任我的客人，那时的我和现在一样，兴奋又惶恐。我意识到自己将要短暂地成为罗和这个孩子的守护者，这是种难以言喻的感受。但是为了罗，我会做到最好的。

海上的时间总是过得很快，罗的孩子已经37周了，在孕晚期通常都需要做一次内检，查看omega的骨盆大小，胎儿位置，以及是否是前置胎盘，更精准的确认omega的身体情况。今天就是做内检的日期，早上稍微准备一下罗就进入了检查室，这种简单的私密检查不需要助手，所以只有我一个人跟着走进去。

内检是孕期检查中必要的一项，omega需要以膀胱截石位仰卧在检查床上，双腿分开放在支腿架上，以最大的限度向医生展露出私密处方便检查。等我进入检查室时罗已经坐在检查床上了，看到我进来就大方地起身脱下裤子，我背过身去准备检查的物品，等我再转过来时，罗正在把右腿从裤管里抽出，修长的腿弯折再直起，那条裤子就落在了地下，上身的毛衣下摆偏长，隐私处在阴影下若隐若现。

我端着托盘走到检查床前，帮助罗摆好姿势，双腿架高分开放在托腿架上，都是医生我们都没有什么觉得别扭或是害羞，我戴好了手套，  
“可能会有一点痛，稍微忍耐一下。”  
“啊啊，知道了。”  
蘸了一点无菌皂液润湿手套的手指部位，指尖在穴口轻轻揉弄几下，然后就技巧性地深入其中。孕期的体内温度会稍稍有些高，带着热度的软肉挤压我的手指，他太紧了，只是手指我也几乎寸步难行。

“放松，罗，你这么紧张，我进不去。”  
男人的肌肉锻炼过于全面，连这里也足够紧实，他的紧张让检查无法进行。  
“我知道！”  
罗稍微有点急躁，虽然心理上做了准备，但还是很难在我的目光注视下放松那里的肌肉。我只能更加温和地在软穴内搅动，直到那里适应我手指的移动我才开始继续。手指的数量逐渐增加，罗似乎也找到了放松的方式，产道早就为即将到来的生产做好了准备，很快就变得松软起来。

男性omega的产道要比女性更长一些，因为中间要通过生殖腔口，内检需要整只手都进入其中。连婴儿都能通过的产道完全可以容纳一只手，只是要稍微辛苦一些。现在四根手指已经全部进入，我听到了罗紧张的喘息声，  
“放松，放松，没问题的，马上就好了。”  
我一边安抚罗的情绪，一边试着加入最后一根手指，罗的手掌紧紧抓住我的手臂，他已经痛的冒冷汗了。我只能尽量诱哄着他继续放松，终于在罗的闷哼声里我的手掌全部进入产道。我的手指在生殖腔内触碰到了子宫，我尽量不移动手腕，只用手指探索，好减轻罗的不适。

罗骨盆的形状和大小逐渐在我心中有了概念，果然和想象的一样优越，开度已经达到9了，顺产完全没有问题。子宫也没什么问题，没有凸起或是病变，我用点压的方式向罗询问是否有地方会出现特殊疼痛。罗似乎稍微缓和了一点，他艰难地回应我的问题，一切都很好。

我小心地撤出自己的手掌，先是退出生殖腔，然后是产道口，等我的手掌湿淋淋地拿出来后，我们两个人都长出了一口气。罗整个人都几乎要被冷汗打湿了，脸色惨白着，连眼神都对不上焦，他抓着我的手掌终于松了下来，我觉得那一定淤青了。  
“你还好吗？”  
我摘下手套后，一边帮他把腿放下来，一边向他询问，内检就是这样折磨人，我的手法已经足够温和了，罗并没有出血。不然就算是女性也有许多人都会在内检后流血，更何况是更艰难的男性omega。

“我记得产前还要进行一次内检？”  
罗的声音还因为疼痛带着颤音，听到我的肯定回答后，男人的表情已经近乎绝望了。我怜悯地看着这个可怜的omega，看来他还不知道生产时阵痛的威力，那可比内检痛苦多了。我扶着罗慢慢坐起身，他的手掌放在了小腹，只是把腿合拢的动作就让罗的表情扭曲起来，  
“现在打掉还来得及吗？”  
他一本正经地向我提出了一个蠢问题。  
我点了点他的小腹，  
“孩子现在可是能听到你说什么了。”  
罗低下头，咬着牙对孩子挤出了一句，  
“生的时候，你最好别太折腾我。”

然后就是一些常规的检查，指标一切正常，b超的结果也出来了，胎儿发育的很好，只是过于调皮，我指着片子上胎儿颈部的U型凹迹，  
“看，脐带绕颈一周。”  
“没关系吗？”  
北极熊惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，看着那个片子上的痕迹。  
“脐带缠绕在胎儿脖子上这种情况很常见，是孩子调皮自己弄的，不用太慌张。”  
“生的时候这么办啊？”  
“如果孩子觉得不舒服就会自己绕出来的，没事的。”

罗坐在旁边嗤笑了一声，  
“……和他一样……”  
他说的声音太小，我没有听清。  
“什么？”  
我问了一句。  
“没什么。”  
罗含糊地避开了这个问题，他低下头拍了拍腹部的一侧，隔着肚皮指导他的孩子，  
“笨蛋，从这边绕出来。”  
omega嫌弃地疼爱着他的孩子，证据除了他和孩子的那些奇妙对话，还有那张脐带绕颈的片子，罗把它收进了卧室，听说现在已经粘在墙上了。

因为今天的检查十分顺利，所以船上决定在晚上一起开个宴会，船员们一起推杯换盏，好不热闹，连我都跟着喝了几杯。只有罗坐在角落，面前摆着的还是胡萝卜汁，看起来有点可怜。我笑着凑过去和他干了个杯，罗仰头干掉了那一杯胡萝卜汁，和喝酒一样有气概。孕期让罗的脸颊稍微圆润一些，他看着吵闹的船员们，神情变得柔和下来，  
“怎么不和他们一起热闹？”  
罗偏过头向我询问。  
“我有点醉了，过来醒醒。”  
我回答了他的问题，然后就这样一直注视着他，月光下的罗实在是赏心悦目。

“别这么盯着我。”  
罗不自在地与我对视。  
“看一看也没关系的吧。”  
我看着罗坐在椅子上的身体，四肢依旧修长，腰上也没有什么赘肉，只有腹部鼓起来。他看起来依旧十分性感，就像是只存在a特殊幻想中的那种热辣孕夫。  
“像罗这样怀孕后反倒格外漂亮的omega我还是第一次见呢。”  
我真的有点醉了，居然敢和他说这样的话。

“像你这么蠢的医生我也是第一次见。”  
“这话说的也太让人伤心了。”  
我装作哭泣的样子把脸颊埋在手掌里，过于虚假的哭声让罗嗤笑了一声，  
“不是说孩子会像出生后见到的第一个人吗？我是不是该考虑一下让你接产时带上面具。”  
这男人损起人来可真是毫不留情。

“我好歹也是能被你看中的医生，能有我这样的医学天赋也是好事情吧。”  
“我的孩子当然会有医学天赋。”  
死亡外科医生向我回击。  
“那也得看基因的另一半啊。”  
我顺嘴就说出了这样的话，紧接着我就后悔了，罗也沉默下来。

这么长时间我一直不知道罗的a是谁，船员们也从来没有提起过，我不是多嘴的人，可没想到这次却意外说出了这样的话，我很担心触碰到罗的伤心事，毕竟这么久也没提起过，应该有着很深的隐情吧。就在我犹豫着说些什么转移这个话题的时候，罗突然开口说话了，  
“你好像从来没有问过这是谁的孩子？”  
罗偏过头注视着我，金色的眼睛里映着月光，那些细碎的银白给我一种他眼里盈着眼泪的错觉。罗从来不向任何人展示脆弱或者不安，他是个十分强大的海贼，无论是身体还是心理，孕期也只是让这个omega更加坚韧。但是此刻，我却好像从他的神色中看出了一点什么。

我和他漂亮的眼睛对视，然后坚定地回应他，

“那是你的孩子，只是你的孩子。我知道这个就足够了，所有人都只需要知道这个。这个孩子将从你的身体里诞生，你们之间永远都会血脉相连。”

他眨了眨眼，与我错开视线，罗把手掌覆到隆起的小腹上，他温柔地注视着那里，然后勾起了嘴角。

越接近预产期，我们就越是加倍小心，辛苦地避开海军的耳目。等到距离预产期只有一周时，我们决定在北海偏僻的非加盟国海域停留，没有人会来这找我们的麻烦。罗的日常修行已经停下，每天只能在甲板上或是船舱里散散步，罗体重增加的不多，胎儿的体重也很合适，身体各项数值都很健康，我对生产过程没有很大的担心。

罗在散步时不喜欢有人跟着，因为我们过于紧张的态度让他不耐，但是这几天我不顾他的反对一直跟在他身后。预产期只是估计，提前几天是很正常的，万一在散步时发动了却没有人在身边，就算有罗那神奇的瞬移能力也不太靠谱。真到了生产时一丝体力都不应该做无谓地消耗，怎么可以用在发动能力上。

罗穿着毛茸茸的拖鞋在船舱里转来转去，他悠闲得一点也不像个临产的omega。直到他突然停下了脚步，他抬手扶住了旁边的墙壁，然后弯下了腰，我下意识去看他的裤子，果然，见红了。我赶紧去扶他依靠着墙壁站起来，一边喊船员们去准备产房。

罗脸色惨白地闭着眼，宫缩带来的阵痛让他几乎直不起腰，他捏着我的手掌，力气大的好像要把我的手捏碎，疼痛和即将生产的未知让罗陷入恐慌，他拒绝跟我走向待产室，甚至不肯抬头与我对视。  
“罗，抬起头，抬起头。”  
我强硬地与罗金色的眼睛对视，  
“看着我，罗。我是你亲自跑来北海找到的医生，是你评估一切后的最佳选项。”

我捧着他的脸，坚定地看着他，  
“相信我，我会帮助你和你的孩子。相信我，相信你自己的选择。”  
罗的眼睛在疼痛中变得湿润，他移开视线眨了一下，泪珠迅速地顺着眼角滚落下去。他重新和我对视，  
“你会为了我做到最好对吗？”  
“是的，为了你。”  
罗重新握住了我的手，像是把所有的一切都交给我。

我迅速地把他扶进了产房。会医术的船员们帮忙安置好罗，我戴上无菌手套准备开始产前的内检。  
罗在我的手指碰到他时就开始呻吟，宫缩带来的疼痛和上次内检的阴影让他过于紧张，贝波献出了自己软绵绵的肉垫希望能让船长放松下来。内检需要尽快进行，我忽略罗变了调子的呼痛声，和含糊不清的拒绝专心地进行内检。在我触碰到罗的子宫时，他几乎是尖叫了一声，  
“再忍耐一下，很快就好了。”  
“快点！”  
罗这次是真的朝着我尖叫。

内检确认了胎儿是头朝下，而且宫口已经开了三指，  
“开了三指，罗，可以上麻醉了！”  
我惊喜地对罗说，他已经没有力气回应我的话，omega用身体的颤抖催促我快点上麻醉。  
无痛分娩技术已经成熟，主要是用麻醉来对抗阵痛，为产妇（夫）保存体力。我们在罗的腰椎部位做了穿刺，置入麻醉管，在我们设定好麻醉上限后，罗就可以自行控制麻药的量。麻药还没正式起效时罗的脸色就好看多了，我帮他擦了擦头上的冷汗，他依旧没什么力气和我们说话，时不时皱起眉头忍耐阵痛。

我把高热量的补充剂递到罗的嘴边，他安静地吮吸吸管，把这些液体都吞咽下去。我安慰他等麻药起效后就好了，终于随着时间的推移，罗的表情放松下来，我也跟着长呼一口气。麻药起效后罗就几乎感受不到疼痛了，但是还能感受到子宫的收缩。麻药让罗的下半身失去了知觉，所以需要我来观察他的状况，我就坐在床边，而他也一直紧紧地握着我的手。

离宫口全开还要一段时间，我安抚地拍了拍罗的手背，然后起身出去喝水，刚喝了一半，佩金就慌张地叫我过去说是羊水破了，我赶紧进去查看情况，罗看起来有点羞惭，他瞪了佩金一眼，  
“不是羊水，给我换一个产褥。”  
打了麻醉后小便失禁是很常见的现象，在罗的瞪视下我把“是尿了”这几个字生生憋了回去，也学着罗含糊地说不是羊水，不是羊水。

觉得时间差不多后我又一次给罗做了内检，这次他感受不到疼痛，所以手掌在他小腹内摸索的感觉格外清晰，他把脸偏过去忍耐这种奇怪的感受。虽然胎膜还没破，但是宫口已经开了十指，可以进行人工破膜了。我用指尖掐破了胎膜，温热的羊水顺着宫口缓缓流出来。

接下来就是正式的生产了，麻醉被切断，在罗的双腿逐渐恢复直觉，能够重新感受到疼痛后，我就和佩金一起扶着他上了产床，心电，胎监，氧气所有的设备都准备好了。接下来就要靠罗了，  
“呼气，吸气，呼气，吸气，好，现在憋气，开始用力。”  
罗随着我的指挥开始用力，每日修行带来的肌肉和力量让生产过程变得容易很多，但是疼痛依旧让罗忍不住喊叫起来，  
“保存体力，罗，别喊，别喊，呼吸，呼吸。”

罗尽力忍耐住痛呼，把精力都集中在发力上，但是生产疼痛实在是人类身体承受能力的极限，很快罗就整个人都像从水里捞上来一样，湿淋淋的omega抓着我的手臂，就像是要把我的手臂捏断，  
“哈……不生了…哈…给我剖！”  
“再坚持一下，就一会，罗，都看见孩子的头了。”  
“…哈…哈…别他妈废话…给我…剖…”  
“现在剖不了，快，听话，再用用力，马上就生出来了。”  
“啊……哈…等…生完了…绝对…呼…砍了你……”  
“砍，砍，等你生完剐了我都行，再用力啊！马上就出来了！用力！”

“哇啊！”  
随着婴儿的啼哭，罗整个人都软倒在床上，孩子终于生下来了。婴儿被交给一旁的佩金，我则继续观测罗的身体状况。  
“罗，你还好吗？还有意识吗？”  
我轻轻拍了几下罗的脸颊，试图让他把视线聚集在我身上，他喘息着点点头，示意他没事了。我告诉罗，孩子体重小，但是很健康。产道只有一点损伤，甚至不需要缝针，可以说是非常顺利了。  
“你可以休息了，罗。”  
我安抚地握住他的手掌，他则紧紧地回握住我，然后就昏睡了过去。

罗产后恢复的很好，没有什么后遗症，孩子也被船员们轮流照顾，我只要做些指导就好。罗嘴上嫌弃孩子刚出生的样子不好看，可是一秒钟看不见孩子都躁得不行，room滥用的情况十分严重。我最近一直在收拾东西，等待他们送我回家，孩子生完了，我也该和他们告别了。

潜水艇离开了北海那片偏僻的海域，航行了一段时间后，佩金告诉我第二天就能到达我家乡的岛屿了。晚上我又仔细地收拾了一下东西，在我确认没有什么遗误，准备睡觉时，罗敲响了我的房门。

omega恢复的快极了，现在已经能下地行走了，他倚在门口看我，  
“要走了？”  
“是，明天就能回去了。”  
然后我们就陷入了沉默，我也不知道该说些什么，这段时间的陪伴对我来说是一段奇妙的体验，即使是医生我也从未这样深入地参与一个omega的生育全程。也许对罗来说也是一段不同寻常的经历，因为生育与我建立联系，信任并且依赖一个像我这样的普通人的感受一定让他难以忘怀。

在这样的令人难受的沉默中，我还是决定争取一下，  
“需要我再留几天吗？”  
“你要不要再留几天？”  
我和罗同时开口，然后我们彼此对视，同时笑了起来。  
“我还想说点‘没有人比我更适合照顾你和孩子了’这种话来劝你让我留下来呢。”  
我笑着向罗说。  
罗则像个矜持的君主，点点下巴接受了我的效忠，  
“你确实挺合适的。”  
我忍不住笑起来，学着那些滑稽的贵族一样，把右手握成拳放在心脏的位置，然后向这个高傲的omega弯腰行礼，

“当然，为了你。”


End file.
